Pills and Love
by xXxSlashGashTerrorCrewxXx
Summary: Kyo Sohma can't take it anymore and needs to find a way to get Yuki Sohma, the Rat, out of his head, but what happens when a deep secret that is ripping the poor Cat apart becomes Reality? Will he continue on?
1. Chapter 1

**_Pills and Love _**

_Chapter One_

**_Well Hello and welcome... I have not written in quite a while and felt very frustrated, as you can most likely tell by the topic of this story, and decided to put all this emotion into a FanFic... I am not sure how it is going to be, but I can't be to bad right? Anyways please continue on and enjoy the story!_**

* * *

Kyo Sohma stomped around the empty house looking for something, anything, which could ease the pain; to stop this knot that was tied around is heart from pulling any tighter. Quickly searching bathrooms, drawers and cabinets for anything that could successfully numb him in the least amount of time, or at least before the other occupants of the house returned that night, he was almost to the point of flipping the house.

He ran from room to room hoping to find something, anything to make his mind stop shouting at him that he was useless, no good, an deserved to die allowing everyone to get on with their happy lives and bright futures without having to think about him ever again; no, it wasn't as if he wanted to kill himself, just something to drown out every other emotion within him for a while.

Finally, running out of places to check, Kyo ran into the last bathroom that was ever rarely used hoping to find the answer to his prayers. Swinging open the door he now stood in front of the last medicine cabinet in the house; if there wasn't anything in here, he was going to have to suffer through the entire night alone with his thoughts… and this terrified him.

He slowly reached out grabbing ahold of the metal handle and gave it a gentle tug as the contents started to reveal themselves to the desperate red eyes. With a sigh of relief Kyo eyed among the clutter a small bottle with such lovely words printed upon it: "Kyo Sohma: Prescription XXXX" Yes, the cursed Cat boy was going to drown his sorrows in pills, wonderfully mind numbing pills; definitely pathetic.

Reaching out he grasped the pills in an almost tender manner as he brought them out to inspect his findings. He remembered the day he got these; he was lying in a tree when Yuki walked by saying something about him being a stupid cat. Just as he was about to make his rebuttal his body seemed to slide right off the branch as if slicked with oil and the cat came tumbling down on his wrist, fracturing it in two places. If it wasn't for that damn Rat he would have never got hurt in the first place…. But then again, if it wasn't for him he would have never gotten a hold of his temporary freedom either.

Returning to his room, Kyo popped open the bottle and poured almost half of its content down his throat. He knew it wasn't safe to take so many of anything, but when you want to escape, you want it to last. Now he had to wait, the most treacherous part of this little game; the waiting to see if or when the pills would take effect and just how far gone would he be.

As he lay on his futon, staring out the large window his thoughts start to drift off to a few of the ones that call themselves his friends. Thoru, such a sweet girl, yet he could still feel this barrier between them, as if they wanted to let the other in, but couldn't find the right way to open the door. The one person though that his mind kept drifting back to, who was part of the main reason he was doing everything humanly possible to stop thinking, was Yuki, the Rat who was supposed to be his mortal enemy for all of eternity. There was no reason for it, hell, Kyo could barely remember when it started but all he knew for certain was that he Loved Yuki and it was ripping him apart, molecule by molecule.

His chest started to feel numb, it was finally starting to work its way into his system though if only it could have worked before his thoughts had reached the beautiful, pale, violet haired boy. Tears had started to form in the corners of his eyes, how could he let one person get past his walls that have held him stable for so long? He put so many barriers up between him and everyone else for a reason, and what did the Rat do, tears them all down before he could see it coming. Maybe he should just suck it up and finish the rest of the bottle and let them get on with their lives…

Sadly, this had been the most appealing thought that crossed his mind all day. He started to reach his hand back for the already half empty pill bottle when he suddenly felt this weight on his chest, cutting off his air supply and a haze of tears and pills clouded his weary gaze.

"_Wow,"_ He thought, feeling his entire body melt into the futon as peace washed over his being. "_Dying was easier than I thought…"_

With the thought of death being his last, Kyo Sohma drifted off into the peaceful night…

* * *

**_Okay, I know this is short... but it is also a cliffhanger, the next chapter will be up either Sunday or next week by the latest. Please Review if you feel like it and let me know what you think; I can take it! ( 0 3 O ) Thank you for reading!_**

**_Please stay tuned for the Final Chapter of Pills and Love!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Pills and Love_

_Chapter 2_

**_Heeelllllooooo people and creatures alike! I'm working off of almost 40 hours with no sleep, isn't that fantastic? (Sorry if some of this doesn't make sense) I am back with the 2nd chapter to this story, finally, but I have a great reason... Okay, so maybe I've been on youtube a lot but it's not my fault they have interesting things on their X 3 Anyways, please enjoy reading the 2nd chapter and I will see you at the bottom ^ 3 ^_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own... yet... I shall buy Furuba when I am rich! Bwahaha... Disclaim : D_**

* * *

_"Hmm, it's so dark," _Kyo thought as he stood in a pitch black room surrounding him with blackness that seemed to go for miles in either direction. "_I can't see anything..."_

A feeling of panic started to creep into his mind as he desperately started to look for a way out when a familiar voice echoed out through the room, ringing in his sensitive ears. "_Kyo," _The soothing voice called out sounding worried. "_Kyo,"_

The cat started towards the voice with cautious step that slowly grew bolder until he was sprinting, desperate to reach that familiar echo. With each step the voice grew louder and louder with panic and fear, "_KYO! Please Kyo!"_ He had to reach the voice to comfort and sooth it, tell it everything was going to be fine.

"W-wait, please," Kyo cried out desperate to find a way to reach the other. "Where are you-?" Suddenly the floor beneath the cat fell out from under his feet, sending him plummeting down into the black abyss below. A white light started to materialize below him, growing brighter and wider as he grew closer to the light that seemed to be the origin of the voice. "_Kyo, KYO!" _A single name flowed through his mind as he plunged into the light. "_Yuki,"_

"KYO, Wake up!"

*Slap*

Red eyes snapped opened as the thin pale hand smacked against the cat's cheek, sufficiently bringing him back to the world of the living. Kyo, gasping and coughing for air, tried to make his mind focus on the words coming from the white figure shouting in front of him but all he could hear was the sound of his own heart beating in his ears as blood attempted to flow to his brain. The feeling of cool hands running over his cheeks seemed to help subdue the panic that was quickly bubbling up in his chest; he couldn't remember anything.

Finally the pounding stated to quiet down enough from him to hear the figure who was trying to get his attention. "Kyo, oh god, Kyo you stupid cat, what were you thinking?!" The smell of lavenders and spring fields after a mid-day rain filled his senses as a hand was placed on his forehead.

It seemed to click finally who the person was as his vision focused on the lavender haired rat boy who looked as though he was close to tears at this point. "Y-yu..ki..."

With a sigh of relief Yuki laid his head down on the others' chest, relieved he was alive and breathing. "Thank god," He whispered, repeating this over and over as tears started to flow from his lavender eyes.

Still in a slight daze, all Kyo could do was stare up at the ceiling slowly wrapping his arms around the fragile body on top of his. "Is this a dream," the cat muttered contently. "This must be, Yuki is in my arms so this must be a dream."

The rat, composing himself enough to remember that he was supposed to be angry, broke out of the embrace and glared down at the other. "This isn't some dreaming you bastard! You tried to kill yourself," Yuki cried, pinching and pulling on his cheek. "You should be grateful I came home early or who knows... who knows..." Tears started to well back up in his eyes. "You c-can't leave, you just can't."

Kyo rubbed his cheek as he stared wide eyed at the boy sitting on top of him crying and vulnerable; he had never seen the other like this. Reaching up, Kyo placed his warm hand against the rats' pale, tear stained cheek pulling his face down closer to his own. "Yuki," He whispered. "Everything's alright now, I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Yuki nodded, gripping onto his shirt in fear that the other would disappear right from under him. The cat smiled softly as he lifted the others chin, watery violet eyes meeting adoring red eyes for the first time. "Yuki," Kyo whispered before gently placing his lips onto the crying boy's in a reassuring kiss.

To overwhelm with emotions, Yuki wrapped his arms around Kyo's neck deepening the kiss until it was pure passion. Kyo flipped the rat onto the futon beneath them as one hand tangled in lavender hair and the other ran down his waist before slipping under the restricting fabric. Yuki's eyes snapped open, brain finally catching up with his actions, and he broke away from the kiss while trying to free himself from the form hovering over him.

"W-wait," Yuki stuttered out as he pushed on the others chest. "We can't do this... I mean you just.. and I..." Kyo smirked, seeing right through the rat's pathetic excuses. He didn't really bother to listen to him as he proceeded to attach his teeth to the smooth, pale neck that was begging to be littered with marks of passion and claim. With each centimeter of sensitive flesh the cat ran his sharp teeth across a long, sensual moan was dragged out from the others throat; no matter how much he protested he had to admit, this felt amazing!

Kyo pulled off Yuki's shirt, exposing the pale torso to hungry red eyes, kissing a trail down and up his chest latching back onto those delectable lips that have cursed his name a thousand times over. Hands roamed over flesh and clothes were stripped and thrown across the room as the two cursed boys nipped and kissed one another. Kyo wrapped his hand around the rat's hard member slowly pumping him earning pleasured moans and gasps.

"K-Kyo, Ahh," Yuki gasped, tangling his fingers through the fiery orange hair, loving the feeling of his rough tongue sliding down his body, leaving tiny love marks on his skin. "Please, Kyo, I need you!"

A tan hand slid up the pale boy's body to his mouth where two fingers poked at his lips. "Suck," He commanded softly.

Not wasting any time Yuki pulled the fingers into his hot wet mouth, wrapping his tongue around and in-between coating them thoroughly. Feeling that his fingers were sufficiently slicked, Kyo pulled them out with an obscenely pleasing popping sound from the rat's mouth. Hastily, the cat moved up the others body, reconnecting for a fiery kiss as he inserted both of the fingers, not bothering to be gentle.

Yuki shouted with surprise and pleasure, not expecting the cat to be so forceful and rough with him, but the pain wasn't what he expected it to be, not like what he read on the internet, it was more of a dull ache that would remind him what was to come soon enough.

Scissoring and stretching the puckering hole, Kyo could barely wait to plunge deep into the others lithe, beautiful body that was begging to be assaulted with his member; with just the thoughts of all the sounds of pleasure he could drag from his throat, he quickly pulled his fingers from the hot tunnel and propped the thin legs up onto his shoulders, positioning himself in front of the stretched entrance.

"K-Kyo,"Yuki moaned out looking into fiery red eyes as he wrapped his arms around the tan neck hovering above him. "I-I Love you."

"I love you too," He said smiling. Kyo started to push, inserting the tip through the tight ring of muscles that instantly clamped down around his head.

Now Yuki knew why everyone said it hurt, it felt as if he was being split in two. Tears started to form in his eyes as he bit down on the cat's firm shoulder, trying to keep his cries of pain from escaping.

"My love," Kyo whispered soothingly into the lavender haired boy's ear as he laid sweet pecks on his pale cheek. "Relax, I promise I won't hurt you anymore than necessary." He continues to push in gently until he was fully sheathed inside of his heat, loving the way the muscles clenched around his cock.

Giving the rat a chance to get comfortable with the feeling of his dick being completely shoved in side of him, Kyo went back to whispering his sweet words and pecking him on the cheek sorry for the unnecessary pain.

Yuki rolled his hips, signaling for the cat to move. Kyo pulled out slowly and pushed in at the same slow speed, not wanting to hurt the boy beneath him, but as he pushed in he found the sensitive bundle of nerves earning loud gasps of pleasure to erupt.

"Again, ahhgh," Yuki moaned, his nails digging in to tan flash. "Nnngh, there, r-right there."

Aiming for his prostate with every thrust, Kyo started to go faster and faster until he was pounding into his lithe, seemingly fragile body, while screams and moans of passion and pleasure were ripped from his throat.

The two boys writhed in a hot passion that neither of them had ever felt before; it was lustful and primal, but as they brushed lips softly in the midst of their rough love making they knew this was right, this was how it was meant to be.

"I-I'm gonna cum," Yuki yelled, grasping the futon covers as Kyo plowed into his ass that was sucking him up. "Make me cum Kyo, please!"

Reaching down between their bodies, the cat fondled the rat's hard bouncing cock. "Let's cum together," He said, licking and sucking a trail from his pale jaw bone to the juncture between his neck and shoulder, circling and sucking. "I don't know how much longer I can last..."

With a final thrust hitting squarely on Yuki's now very sensitive bundle of nerves the lavender haired teen exploded, shooting ribbons of cum between him and Kyo. "Aaagh, nnaagh!"

Literally seconds after the rat cam Kyo grunted and buried himself deep in his hot tunnel, his milk washing the others walls as he bit down hard on the juncture of the fragile boy's neck where he had been licking and sucking minutes before, efficiently claiming him.

"Ahh, Yuki," He panted, riding out the rest of his orgasm. "I will always love you"

Yuki cupped the tan cheek in his hand gently. "Kyo, Kyo," He repeated over and over, kissing and caressing his face. "Kyo, Kyo..."

Something wasn't right though; with every say of his name his voice was getting louder and louder until it was panicked and unbearable for his sensitive ears to handle and then it started. The entire room had turned pitch black, covering everything in some sort of shadow.

"Yuki, what's-" Kyo started to ask but only had enough time to see the last wisp of lavender hair be whisked away into the darkness. "What the _HELL_ is going on?!" He screamed, only accomplishing an echo of his own voice.

_"Kyo, Kyo," _He heard the voice yelling coming from every direction getting louder and louder. "_Kyo, Kyo..."_

_"_Yuki," The cat screamed, holding his ears as he tried to keep the horrendously loud repeating of his name. "Yuki, where are you?!" Though his question was never answered by the voice.

"_Kyo, Kyo," _The entire room started to shake and rumble, the floor giving out from beneath his feet sending him falling down a dark tunnel where the darkness slowly started to consume him.

"-o"

"Ky-"

"KYO, Wake up you worthless Cat!"

*SLAP*

With a shock, the orange haired boy flew straight up on his futon, very disoriented on where he was, what he was doing and almost on who he was even. The room was spinning in six different directions and everything had odd shades of green and purple; this was not good, he could feel the bile rising up his throat as he reached for the empty trash bin near his desk barely making it.

"W-what happened... to me..." He asked Yuki, trying to figure out which one to look at. "The last t-thing I remember was..." Looking past the third Yuki's shoulder he could just make out the figure of a white pill bottle lying empty on the ground.

Yuki glared down at the cursed cat, trying to convey all his emotions into that one stare. "That's right you dumbass, you tried to kill yourself," He yelled, reaching out and grabbing ahold of his collar as he pulled them face to face. "You better be grateful I'm the one who found you and that I'm the only one home!" Finishing his rant, Yuki pushed the teen away, not wanting him to see the small tears forming in your eyes.

He may hate the Cat, but if he was going to have anyone on his side it was going to be Kyo and that means he cannot die no matter what circumstances may be.

Things were now starting to catch up with the boy now; he remembered taking the pills and how all he could see was darkness and then Yuki was...! As the last memories popped into his head a scarlet blush spread across his face; he had sex with Yuki, yes, it may have been a fake shadow Yuki of sorts, but never the less he had sexual relations with his enemy.

Yuki slightly concerned and slightly annoyed by the look the other was giving off, the rat walked over to the orange haired teen to see if something more serious was wrong.

"Are you okay-?" Yuki's words were cut short by the pair of soft lips that latched onto his own, but just as quickly as it had begun it had come to an end with Kyo on the floor and Yuki trying to put further distance between the kiss stealer and him.

"W-w-w-w-w-what the _Fuck_ was _that_," The rat stuttered out, not sure what was going on at all!

Still groggy and ready to sleep this whole thing away, Kyo starts to get his futon back in working order and slips under the blankets. "Your move," Was all he said before turning the light off and getting comfortable for one of his first nights of real sleep in what seemed like ages.

Yuki had absolutely no idea what was going on as he stomped out of the teen's room, slamming the door closed in frustration.

_""Your move" What is that supposed to mean anyways?"_

The rat leaned against the doorway, mind racing and mulling over what he was supposed to do now. _"That damn Cat,"_ He thought, sliding to the ground, his cheeks the hue of a red rose as he replayed the spark he felt when their lips touched for the first time. "_Always messing me all up inside."_

_"Dammit," _Kyo thought, mentally slapping himself in the face. _"I forgot to brush my teeth before I went to sleep; now it's going to taste like... And I can't get up now after such a cool closing line!"_

The bright, shining full moon was up high in the sky illuminating the darkness for all to see what lurks behind it. Both Sohma boys stared up into the endless night sky mulling over what tomorrow would bring them.

* * *

**_So yeah, I haven't written in quite some time and I am on 4o hours no sleep so I think it works for having to go back and erase every time I caught myself typing about glass cats or doctors... ? No clue... On another note, school is starting soon so I'm gonna try and get the last chapter up or two up before then... What? Oh I forgot to mention I was making it more then two stories, haha my bad. w Please let me know if I need to go back and rewrite any of this if it does not make sense and if you would like please comment, favorite, and what not. Ja ne!_**


End file.
